


Di persone poco invisibli e pasta alla carbonara.

by rainingashonFlorence



Category: Volleyball RPF
Genre: Coming Out, Italia-USA, M/M, Olimpiadi 2016, Rio 2016, final four
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-19
Updated: 2016-08-19
Packaged: 2018-08-09 20:20:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7815733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainingashonFlorence/pseuds/rainingashonFlorence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dragan giura che nessuno lo ha ancora visto. Vincono quando meno se lo aspettano e Ivan pretende la pasta alla carbonara nemmeno fosse Sasha.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Di persone poco invisibli e pasta alla carbonara.

**Author's Note:**

> La dedico a Claudia e a tutte le stronzate che vorrei dire e fare.
> 
>  
> 
> Non betata.

 

È durante il terzo set che Dragan lo sente forte e chiaro il richiamo verso la partita, verso la pallavolo e la sua squadra. Vorrebbe alzarsi, togliersi quella stupida felpa che lo sta facendo sudare come se avesse appena finito un allenamento con Berruto e correre in campo, dare una pacca a Thomas e dire al ragazzino(1) che sta facendo un ottimo lavoro.

  
Prima però vorrebbe gridare, a pieni polmoni, ad Ivan di darsi una svegliata e poi tutte quelle cazzate incoraggianti che gli vengono fuori quando si trova a due centimetri dalla bocca del suo fidanzato, soprattutto quando è estremamente sudato e i punti sul tabellone sono l’unica cosa che conta. Le stronzate sono davvero tante e sua madre gli riderebbe in faccia se vedesse a che ragazzina dodicenne s’è ridotto per ‘sto gigante con la barba rossa.

  
Vorrebbe farlo e okay, ha avuto le palle di farsi espellere dalla nazionale perché ha fatto una stronzata ma da qui a proclamare pubblicamente che lui e quella testa di cazzo che tutti soprannominano Zar stanno insieme, beh, ci passa qualcosa più di un oceano e non si sente ancora pronto. Forse lo è e non ha ancora trovato il modo di dirlo? Oh, stronzate. L’unica cosa che vuole fare è abbracciarlo, adesso, subito e quando la partita sarà finita. Che diventino pure lo scoop dell’anno.

  
Ma resta comunque buono buono al suo posto, settore quattro, posto 2, talmente vicino al campo che è riuscito anche a sentire i commenti dei guardalinee e delle ragazzine che puliscono i palloni.  
Quelli non li ha proprio graditi, soprattutto quando qualcuna ha avuto il coraggio di chiedere una cosa che non vuole ripetersi in mente perché la risposta la sa solo lui, okay? Grazie tante.

  
E guarda la partita. Come ha fatto per i primi due set e per tutte quelle precedenti. In silenzio. Con il cappuccio sopra la testa e gli occhiali da sole. Probabilmente non esiste essere più invisibile di lui in tutto il Brasile.  
Dragan si complimenta con se stesso per l’ottima riuscita del suo travestimento.

                                                                     -  
Solo che cazzo, quando troppo è troppo e la sua pazienza ha un limite e no, _non è un angelo_ e che sua madre vada pure a quel paese, lei e le sue lezioni su come stare calmo e la necessità di impararle se si vuole evitare il cartellino rosso.

Sono sotto due a uno e hanno appena perso un set in maniera così orribile che gli sono scappate due lacrime.

  
Facciamo tre perché no, questo non è tollerabile. Una squadra dell’oratorio avrebbe fatto meglio e lui le ha viste, okay? Ha portato Sasha alle partitelle di calcio per settimane, prima delle Olimpiadi, e ha visto. Potrebbe quasi trovare un paragone tra tutti i suoi ex-compagni di squadra e le ragazzine delle U12.

 _Cazzo_.

  
                                     -

  
Guarda il quarto set a metà e finisce la seconda birra che gli ha offerto il suo vicino brasiliano ancora prima che se ne renda conto. Non sono nemmeno sul 7-5 e giura che il tizio gliel’ha passato sul 4-1.(2)

  
Il tizio continua a farneticare qualcosa sull’importanza della strategia e di quanto gli USA siano superiori all’Italia e che tipo di finale sarà contro il Brasile e bla bla bla bla, davvero ne ha le orecchie piene come qualcos’altro.

  
Si rifiuta di credere che tutto il sudore, le lacrime e il sangue, figurativo, che hanno versato finiscano qui, per un misero bronzo. Contro una squadra che hanno già battuto.  
Si rifiuta perché durante la preparazione è stato tra gli spalti per tutto il tempo, ad osservarli e a controllare che Ivan fosse sempre presente, all’orario giusto, con tutto nella borsa, senza macchie di cibo sui vestiti o mal di schiena perché Sasha ha deciso che è ancora piccolo e può farsi portare in spalletta per tutta casa.(3)

  
Ad un certo punto s’è detto che se il loro sogno non potevano viverlo insieme, fianco a fianco, su un campo di nove metri per nove, allora avrebbe fatto di tutto per farlo vivere al meglio al suo compagno.

  
“Comunque andrà a finire se la stanno giocando bene” sussurra, scolandosi l’ultimo sorso di birra.

  
E il bene è riduttivo, dato che dieci minuti dopo gli ace che il gigante piazza sono tre e il palazzetto è in completo delirio. Il mondo è in completo deliro.

  
Lui è in completo delirio e s’immagina Sasha ad esultare e a gridare alla nonna che quello è il suo papà ed è il suo eroe.

  
(Lo è anche per lui, solo che Dragan non glielo dice molto spesso perché rischia di gonfiare l’ego a quel pallone gonfiato che sarebbe capace di andare in giro con la tuta di _Super Zar_. L’ha già fatto e Dio lo perdoni per averlo trovato estremamente eccitante.)

  
“AH!” urla e il ragazzo, perché il tizio di fianco a lui è un ragazzo, sussulta.

  
“Toda a sorte” sbuffa quello.

  
“Un paio di palle _toda a sorte amigo._ Quella amigo” risponde indicando prima la squadra e poi il punteggio “è tutta bravura naturale. _Tudo talento natural”_ e che siano tutti maledetti perchè sono arrivati lì contro le previsioni di tutti e quelli che Ivan ha appena messo giù sono i tre punti più belli della sua carriera.

  
Il suo vicino non dice più una parola.

                                      -

  
C’è da dire che certe cose ormai le sa. Gioca a pallavolo da quando ha imparato ad allacciarsi le scarpe e c’è quella cosa che si chiama statistica che fallisce sempre.

  
Quindi se qualcuno punta contro la sua squadra, che sia un commentatore nazionale o qualche ragazzo che gli siede a fianco durante la semifinale delle olimpiadi, quella vincerà in maniera abbastanza spettacolare da far zittire tutti.

  
Quindi non si meraviglia per nulla quando questo effettivamente succede.

  
Dragan prima o poi ne dovrà parlare seriamente con qualcuno perché prova a fare tre ace di fila senza fare uscire con la coda tra le gambe l’altra squadra, facendogli credere di valere la metà di quello che hanno sempre creduto.

  
Il quattordicesimo punto arriva e nemmeno se ne accorge, troppo intento a gongolare e concentrato nel mandare un messaggio a sua madre per ricordarle di mettere a letto quella piccola peste.

  
Quando alza gli occhi dal cellulare Ivan lo sta fissando ed è fottutamente comico e se non fosse che quello è l’ultimo punto agiterebbe la mano per salutarlo.

  
Ma per quello può aspettare.

  
Tipo trenta secondi. Giusto il momento in cui la palla tocca il suolo americano e fanculo pure loro.

  
Fanculo l’incognito, fanculo il caldo, il freddo, il fare beccare dai giornalisti e tutte le stronzate del mondo e fanculo la felpa okay? Fanculo.

  
Perché sono appena entrati in finale e gli aspetta il Brasile e Dio mio, sono così vicini alla vetta del mondo, dell’universo stesso che abbraccia tutte le prime persone che gli capitano a tiro e vorrebbe saltare la balaustra e abbracciare tutti i suoi compagni, amici, uno per uno e gridare quanto cazzo è fiero di tutti loro che sono stati la sua famiglia, la sua casa e gli hanno permesso di vivere quel mondiale anche se solamente dalla tribuna.  
Poi qualcuno dietro di lui lo scuote e una ragazza tira un urletto che per poco non gli spacca i timpani.

  
La persona per cui ha urlato si schiarisce la voce con un colpo di tosse.

  
“Ciao” gli fa passandosi una mano tra i capelli.

  
“Ciao” risponde lui, un mezzo ghigno in faccia e gli occhi un po’ lucidi.

  
Dragan ha come la percezione che tutti, in quel momento, li stiano fissando. Non potrebbe importargliene di meno.

  
“Allora ti è piaciuta la partita?” gli domanda passando una mano sul retro del collo, nemmeno fosse imbarazzato da quello che sta facendo.

  
_Oh mio Dio,_ sono davvero due ragazzine.

  
“Sì, diciamo che è stato un bello scontro” risponde lui, sporgendosi verso il suo interlocutore.

  
“Pensi che ci siamo meritati la vittoria?” domanda ancora mentre fa un passo avanti.

  
“Direi che tutto il mondo ti ha consacrato come prossima bomba per gli States _amico_ ” ridacchia mentre gli sfiora la guancia con un dito “Attento che potrebbero utilizzarti come nuova arma nucleare!”

  
Ivan ride alla battuta come se fosse la cosa più ilare del mondo:”Sporgiti un po’ che devo dirti un segreto”

  
Se uno dei due stesse dando una minima attenzione a quello che succede intorno a loro si renderebbero conto che sono tutti lì ad aspettare che qualcosa succeda, una qualsiasi cosa. Ma sono troppo persi in loro stessi per accorgersi solo della vibrazione del cellulare di Dragan.

  
“Sono tutto orecchie” gli risponde mentre le mani di Ivan gli circondano il viso e le bocche si scontrano per la prima volta dopo giorni.

  
E come nei peggiori filmetti romantici, quando si staccano, Dragan gli sussurra:”Voglio sapere un altro segreto”  
                             

                                  -

Alla fine si staccano l’uno dall’altro perché Ivan deve farsi la doccia e Dragan ha almeno sei chiamate perse di sua madre sul cellulare e una ventina da vari numeri che non conosce.

  
Mentre esce la gente lo guarda come se avesse appena riportato alla luce il Sacro Graal e suo figlio grida al telefono:”Papà hai visto cosa ha fatto papà?! È stato così bravo che _ohhhh_. Poi gli dai un bacio anche da parte mia?”

  
“Certo tesoro, poi darò a papà tutti i baci che si merita per essere stato così bravo e uno da parte tua! Ora però devi andare a dormire,che è tardi. Lunedì torniamo a casa, va bene scricciolo?”

  
“Ooook papà! Dì a papà che gli voglio bene, che è stato bravissimo e che mi manca! Buonanotte!”

  
                                    -

Il punto è che quando ha messo piede a Rio s’era ripromesso di fare tutte le cose con calma, in modo che nessuno lo notasse o altro.

  
S’era pure dato una pacca sulla spalla durante il terzo set per le sue grandi capacità d’essere invisibile.

  
Peccato non avesse considerato la variante siamo appena arrivati in finale e ti bacio davanti a tutti perché non mi frega un cazzo di niente.

  
Non che Dragan si possa lamentare di qualcosa o di come Ivan s’è comportato, anzi.

  
“Quando torniamo a casa dobbiamo preparare la carbonara a Sasha” afferma Ivan, con un piede dentro sotto le coperte e l’altro ancora penzolante sul bordo del letto.

  
“Prepareremo tutta la carbonara che vuoi, per chi ti pare” borbotta Dragan in risposta, prima di affondare il viso nel cuscino.

  
“Stai già dormendo?” gli domanda ancora l’altro, mentre gli passa una mano tra i capelli.

  
“Uhm” è l’unica risposta che riceve.  
“Buonanotte” sussurra mentre si sistema meglio.

  
“’Notte” risponde Dragan prima di addormentarsi, il pensiero già rivolto a lunedì e ai pantaloni morbidi della tuta che potrà indossare mentre Ivan girerà a petto nudo con Sasha in spalletta.

 

  
(1)aka Giannelli perché lui è un cucciolo in confronto a tutta la nazionale. Quindi sì, ragazzino.  
(2) piccola appendice per chi non ha mai giocato a pallavolo: uno scambio può durare tre secondi, cioè il tempo di una battuta e il successivo ace o anche sei/sette minuti quando la cosa si prolunga tutta la vita. Per esperienza personale, al massimo questi scambi durano due minuti. Quindi si è scolato una birra in sette punti, che in se sono quattordici minuti, quindi non un tempo esageratamente corto ma la percezione del tempo è un po’ distorta, data la situazione.  
(3) non ho la più pallida idea di quanti anni il figlio di Zaystev ma diciamo che qui ne ha otto ed è un pelandrone. Dragan è il fidanzato/madre apprensiva che si preoccupa troppo.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Perché stasera è stato perfetto e Cla ha detto che voleva qualcosa con la carbonara. E qui la carbonara è citata solo in parte, sorry hon.  
> È una piccola cosa su una coppia che è ancora tutto un dire anche quando ne manca metá in campo.
> 
> Ora manca solo il Brasile.  
> #goguys


End file.
